After Lucy got the key
by flying1funwind
Summary: basically this is after lucy got loke's key sorry i am bad at summaries


it was the middle of the night and Lucy was with Loke at Karen's grave just after the Celestial king had just left.

"Lucy" Loke said getting up from the ground and putting up his hand up,

"Yep" Lucy said back grabbing his hand (sorry I can't really type the sound that she makes)

"I just wanted to say thank you" Loke said as he went back to the celestial world.

As Lucy put her elbow to her side she realized something was in her hand, as she opened her hand she saw that it was Loke key, she smiled and attached it to the other keys she than noticed that she was exhausted from using all her energy, so she decided to stay their for a bit rather than going into the dark woods alone.

After staying their for about 10 minutes thinking about what she had just done she decided to go back to town and tell her guild mates to stop looking as she got up she noticed that her magic was back to normal "Weird" Lucy said to her self as she enters the woods to go back to the town.

 **LUCY POV:**

I was nearly out of the woods when I here something rustling in the bushes I turned around quickly to were the noise was coming from, "Hello?" I said no one answered after a few seconds I stared to walk again half a minute later a here that rustling sound again this time form the bush right behind me I didn't want to take any chances so I slowly got out a key

"Open, Gate of the maiden, Virgo" I said as Virgo appeared "Punishment Princess" Virgo said looking blankly at me

"No, can you see if their is anything behind that bush over their" I said pointing to the bush, she went up to the bush and looked behind it and than came back.

"There is nothing behind the bush princess, but near the bush was a fox trying to catch squirrel" she said looking up at me as I sighed in relief,

"Thanks Virgo, can you please walk with me till I get to town" I said "Yes princess" she said as we started walking.

Virgo and I entered the town we could still see everyone looking for Loke, I noticed some people from the guild looking at me wondering why I wasn't helping.

"Princess would you like me to return now?" Virgo said coming to a stop, I stop walking and turn around

"Yes please, thank you Virgo" I said to her

"And princess, thank you" she said as she disappeared, I turned back around and walk again looking for master or someone who can spread the message to stop searching.

I looked around I saw people everything calling his name. I look at the ground sadly thinking about how long they have been searching and also thinking about what would I have done if I couldn't send Loke beck to his world, I look up again and see Gray, Natsu and Erza coming over to me.

"Lucy where have you been, Natsu said that he saw you coming into town with Virgo," Erza said waiting for my answer

"Wait, have you found Loke?" Natsu said impatiently.

I was thinking of a way to tell them with out having to call Loke out because he has to regain his strength, I took a deep breath and said,

"You can stop the search because I have found Loke" I took another breath, "Well where is he?" gray said as I took out Loke's key

"Loke is actually a celestial spirit but he is called 'Leo the lion' he is in the celestial spirit world resting up because he has been in this world for 3 years" I said hopping they would believe what I said not that it wasn't true.

"How come he never told us this before" Erza said looking at me

"I think it was because he didn't think their was a way he could return" I said "I will tell everyone to stop looking" she said as she went away, as I put the key back

As Natus and Gray were about to ask me more questions Virgo's key started to glow she said

'Princess can you please summon me I need to talk to you' the key stopped glowing as I looked up the to guys who were looking at me, "Will you please excuse me for a second" I said turning and walking away a couple of steps and pulled out a key,

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" I said, as she appeared in front of me "Hello Princess" she said I looked a bit confused because she would usually ask for a punishment.

"H.. Hello Virgo" I said stuttering, she came up to and gave me a hug I was a little shocked at first but hugged back, she whispered in my ear "I just spoke with Aries and she wanted me to say thank you to you" as we broke from the hug.

"Can you tell her your welcome" I said

"Yes princess I will go now" Virgo said as she was about to disappear "Oh wait Virgo" I said she stopped and looked at me

"How is he by the way" I said

"He is recovering ok he saids that he will try and visit soon" she said "Tell him not to rush" I said and Virgo nodded and disappeared.

I turned around to see if Natsu and gray were still there, they were but sitting on the ground

I walked back to them and asked them for the time

"It is 9.15pm" Gray said looking at his watch

"Hay, Lucy" Natsu said "Yeah" I said, "What were you guys talking about and who is Aries?" Natsu said

"I will tell you all you want to know in the morning, right now I am going home, I had a lone day, by" I said waving to them as I was heading home.

When I arrived at my house I got my pjs on and hoped into bed thinking about the day, I kept rolling around in my bed trying to get to sleep and than I got an idea I sat up and grab my keys next to my bed and go out a key.

"Open, Gate of the little dog, Nikora" I said as Plue appears in front of me.

"HI Plue, I was wondering if you would if you could help me get to sleep by staying the night," I said not sure if he would agree

"Pun pun" he said coming up to me "Thank you" I said pulling him into a hug than I laid back down on the bed, put my head back on the pillow I roll on my side Plus comes and lays down in front of me "Thank you" I whisper again in what I think is he's ear as I drift off to sleep.

My eyes slowly open as I see the desk next to my bed I look down to see a white little head "Plue.. Plue it time to get up" I say in a gentle voice he lefts his head up to see me

"Thank you for spending the night plue, you can go back now" I say to him Plue gets get and starts to glow

"Punn pun" he says as he disappears, I get up have breakfast, a shower and put only clothes ready for the day.

I grab my keys and whip and leave my apartment walking towards the guild, when I get

I see all the members drinking and laughing I look around and in the corner I see a Natsu, Gray and Happy talking to this guy with orange hair 'Wait a second that guy looks like Loke' I thought to my self as I went to the bar to order a strawberry milkshake, when Natsu, Gray, happy and Loke come up to me "Hay Lucy" said Loke I turn around "Oh hay Loke" I said to him

"Oh yeah and Luce don't worry about telling us on what happened last night loke told us everything" said Natsu

'But I already explain it last night' I pouted in my head "But I still can't believe that YOU'RE A CELESTIAL SPIRIT!" said Happy looking at Loke.

"Did he tell you that he's really a lion spirit," I said feeling proud about my self.

"REALLY! I didn't know that," said happy flying around Loke "Wait" Happy said stopped in mid air "Lions are like grown up cats right," said Happy looking at Loke "that's right" Loke said a hand behind his head, I could feel my anger rising "DON'T LIE TO HIM" I yelled at Loke "Really you're the coolest spirit ever" said Happy dulling on Loke's shoulder.

as the rest they say is history!

Hi guys

Hope you liked this story, sorry about the ending i really wanted stop when the episode finishes but i could figure out how to right it sorry, don't for get to Vote, Comment and Favourite

By Charstar1fun


End file.
